


Of Milk and One's Experiences In (Constantly Failing At) Attempts To Get Some

by Firerubynat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, No Spoilers, Try To Guess The Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerubynat/pseuds/Firerubynat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an old prompt from the Sherlock BBC Prompting Meme:</p>
<p>'Sherlock doesn't actually forget to buy milk. He's been trying to get some all week, but on Monday, he was attacked by ninjas on his way to the supermarket. Tuesday was even weirder...</p>
<p>5 times something entirely unbelievable happened to Sherlock when he went out to buy milk, and 1 time he honestly forgot. Or one time he actually gets to buy milk. Or something.'</p>
<p>(A.K.A. this author seizes the opportunity to multi-fandom-crossover like no tomorrow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Milk and One's Experiences In (Constantly Failing At) Attempts To Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very, very old drabble written for the Sherlock BBC Prompting Meme. Takes place in Season 1, so no worries about spoilers. 
> 
> WARNING: Unbetaed, unBritpicked, and uncertain editing (Ack). Also, ninjas, pirates, vampires, wizards, aliens and fan-girls ahoy!
> 
> Can you guess them all? (before I post proper tags)

* * *

 

**_How Sherlock Holmes reached his milk-related conclusion in 1 week: _ **

 

* * *

   
**Monday:**

Was accosted by several ninjas on the way to the supermarket, all asking for directions to a location called 'Konoha'. Attempt to purchase milk soon abandoned whilst ignoring the chaos that erupted after informing said ninjas as to the non-existence of such a place.

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday:**

Two pirates dropped by just before I left for the supermarket (again). First male wanted me to find a missing pearl; the second male agreed to become my test subject. Am now running experiments on the elasticity of aforementioned volunteer's skin - how fascinating...

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday:**

From what John has informed me, vampires are not supposed to sparkle - yet those in front of me clearly do so. Decided to forfeit yet another attempt at buying milk in favor of finding out the reason/s for this discrepancy.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday:**

Was about to head to the nearest convenience store for milk when two thumps from the flat above preceded John's abrupt yell of shock. Ran up to observe a pissed-off veteran swearing up an impressive storm at "Harry", although I am currently uncertain as to which person he refers to (the male teenager in black robes with a lighting scar on his forehead or the rugged adult in a leather duster brandishing a staff and rod). Staying on to await explanations - this should prove to be very entertaining...

 

* * *

 

**Friday:**

Was disturbed from heading to supermarket early this morning by nine sharp knocks on the front door, accompanied by a loud masculine shout of "Arthur! I know you're there!". Question of identity was not resolved by John barreling down the stairs in his bathrobe and slamming the door shut after an eventful exit, presumably to handle whoever it was. Peeking out the windows showed no one else outside, not even John. Strange; perhaps a three-patch problem?

 

* * *

 

**Saturday:**

Apparently John's blog has generated a fan following - and _fangirls_. While generally classified as a mildly-interesting phenomena at best and an irritating thorn in my side at worst, the anticipatory looks on their eager faces render it not worth my time this morning to step out to experiment at Bart's, let alone execute the boring task of purchasing milk. Will relax and await John's return - he can deal with them.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday:**

In conclusion, there is no point in me ever trying to purchase the milk, so today I sent John for it instead. Hopefully we will finally obtain some milk in this flat...

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~... Minutes later John comes back from a 'row' with a chip- &-pin machine XD~~
> 
> (I find much hilarious irony in the fact that fangirls are actual canon in Sherlock now, ohoho~)


End file.
